Vestron Pictures
Logo descriptions by Supermarty-o and Sagan Blob Logo captures by V of Doom, BudTheChud1989, Sagan Blob, and Eric S. Editions by Supermarty-o and UniversalFlorida1990 Video captures courtesy of jeffkostello, osdatabase, and rvideoprod Background: Vestron Pictures was a motion picture arm of Vestron Video, set up in January 1986. Today, the Vestron library is owned by Lionsgate via their acquisition of Artisan Entertainment. (May 1986-1992) Nickname: "The Red Circle-V" Logo: Same as the third Vestron Video logo, except "VIDEO" is replaced by "PICTURES". Variants: On Young Guns (1991 VHS), the logo is sped-up slightly to plaster the 20th Century Fox logo. There exists a 2.35:1 scope version stretched from 4:3. This was believed to be seen on films such as Earth Girls Are Easy. At the end of some films, the logo exists as a 2D print logo. Some movies have a purple tinted version of this logo. FX/SFX: Same as the third Vestron Video logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the third Vestron Video logo. On some films such as Dirty Dancing, it's silent or has the film's opening theme over it. Music/Sounds Variants: On some films like Cat Chaser, the VHS release of Over Her Dead Body (AKA Enid is Sleeping), Backtrack (a.k.a. Catchfire), Ghoulies III: Ghoulies Go to College, and the 1991 Live/Vestron VHS of Ian Woosnam's Power Game, it uses the same jingle as the Vestron Television logo. Availability: Uncommon. It can be seen on the original home video or laserdisc releases of films from this company. On some DVD releases from Artisan Entertainment and Lions Gate, either logos from the aforementioned companies plaster it. The original 1997 Live Entertainment DVD and 2007 Lionsgate 20th Anniversary DVD of Dirty Dancing have this logo, but the 2001 Artisan Special Edition release plasters it with the Vestron Video logo, while the 2007 & 2012 Blu-ray double feature (and the Limited Keepsake DVD edition) plaster it with the 2006 Lionsgate logo; Bravo's earlier print of the film, however, preserves it after the Live Entertainment logo. The 1998 Artisan Special Edition DVD of Earth Girls Are Easy edits this out and goes directly to the movie. Other Lionsgate/Artisan releases with this logo are Ghoulies III: Ghoulies Go to College, The Unholy, C.H.U.D. II: Bud the Chud, and Waxwork, which were released on a Lionsgate 8 Horror Movie DVD set in March 2012, as well as Little Monsters (1989), Cat Chaser and Twister (1989). Strangely, this appears at the end of a Live/Vestron VHS of Ian Woosnam's Power Game. The 1991 U.S. Vestron Video release (and late '90s reprint from LIVE Entertainment, sourcing this master) of Young Guns plasters the Fox logo with this. It's also preserved on Parents, which was released on a Lionsgate 6 Horror Movie DVD set also in March 2012. On Blu-ray, this is seen on the new Vestron Video releases of Lair of the White Worm, Parents, and Waxwork, among possible others. It is also said to have appeared on an Australian theatrical print of Red Scorpion, plastering the Shapiro Glickenhaus logo. Scare Factor: Same as its video counterpart. Category:Logos Category:Dream Logos Category:Defunct Category:Production Logos Category:1980s production logos Category:1990s production logos Category:Lionsgate Entertainment Inc.